Spyro's House/Chapter 32
Losing Creepypasta boss Tomas: AH! Agent 9: You're weary. You're frustrated. Bartholomew: You're unhappy. Tomas: You're demotivated. Billy: Your interaction with your boss leaves you cold. Sgt. Byrd: He's a bully, intrusive, controlling, picky or petty. Bubba: He takes credit for your work, never provides positive feedback and misses each meeting he schedules with you. Bartholomew: Or he caves immediately under pressure and fails to support you in accomplishing your job. Spyro.exe: Caves, fails, Bartholomew. Bartholomew: No! Sorceress: Heh, heh, Spyro. Tomas: He never recognizes your excellent performance or that of any other employee, so the office is joyless and unhappy. Hunter: He's a bad boss, bad to the bone. Sheila: Dealing with a less than effective manager, or just plain bad managers and bad bosses, is a challenge too many employees face. Lindar: No matter the character of your bad boss, these ideas will help you deal with it. Cleetus: Start your campaign by understanding that your boss may not know that he is a bad boss. Sorceress: Stupid egg, forever! Bartholomew: Just as in situational leadership, the definition of bad depends on the employee's needs, the manager's skills and the circumstances. Billy: A hands-off manager may not realize that his failure to provide any direction or feedback makes him a bad boss. Ripto: Hands-off, Billy, now, Spyro the Dragon! Spyro: What? Gnasty: Ugly! Gnasty attack Spyro Bartholomew: He may think he's empowering his staff. Billy: A manager who provides too much direction and micromanages may feel insecure and uncertain about his own job. Sparx: He may not realize his direction is insulting to a competent, secure, self-directed staff member. Sgt. Byrd: Or, maybe the boss lacks training and is so overwhelmed with his job requirements that he can’t provide support for you. Elora: Perhaps he has been promoted too quickly, or his reporting responsibilities have expanded beyond his reach. Billy: In these days of downsizing, responsibilities are often shared by fewer staff members than ever before which can affect their ability to do the job well. Lateef: This bad boss may not share your values. Lindar: The youngest generations of workers expect that they can use their vacation time and take action to make work-life balance a priority. Crush: Roaring Sorceress: Well Crush, this take. Sgt. Byrd: A flexible work schedule may make the job their dream job. Tomas: But, not all bosses share these views. Sheila: Some, for example, think that remote workers harm the culture and interfere with developing a culture of teamwork. Damon: If your values are out of sync with those of your boss, and you don't think this imbalance will change, you do have a problem. Crush: Roaring Bartholomew: Maybe it's time to change bosses. Agent 9: But, until then, these actions are recommended for you to preserve your relationship, such as it is. Sgt. Byrd: Uh oh is defined as something you say when you made a mistake, or when something is going wrong or a bad thing is about to happen. Crush: Roaring Gnasty: Spyro, defeated. Spyro: No. Bartholomew: Come on, Spyro, move it! Hey, bro! It. Bentley: Sexy, WTF. Lindar: Thank you for releasing me. Tomas: Lindar, thank you for releasing me. Spyro: Oh no. Damon: No please. Sorceress: Spyro, next time year of the dragon! Sorceress attack Spyro To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House